Perfect Match Right A Soul Reaper and an Arrancar?
by Tsukino Aisuru - A
Summary: What happened to me? I'll tell you since you are interested. Well, I was walking home, and some guy kidnapped me. He turned me into an Arrancar or whatever. I managed to escape, now the Soul Reapers have me and are training me to be one of them...help me? [currently being rewritten/on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Perfect Match, Right? | A Soul Reaper and an Arrancar?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One| Info<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi. My name is Tonto Demente, meaning Foolish Lunatic. I <em>honestly<em> don't get why my parents named me that. Not to mention we're 100% Japanese, so why they named me a spanish name will never know. Here's 19 things you might want to know about me:

1. My favorite number is Zero.

2. My favorite food is pizza.

3. My favorate beverage is Coke Zero.

4. I am a vegetarian.

5. I like fighting, but I hate it at the same time.

6. I recently joined Karate after 4 years away, without me practicing at all. I was allowed to keep my blue belt. ^_^' I just have to re-learn all of the moves and forms...

7. My parant's got a divorce when I was in grade 4 of my elementary school. Sucks, huh?

8. Science is my boyfriend, possibly fiance or husband.

9. I am made fun of on a daily basis behind my back. What? I hear my name when people are talking shit about people. What else am I to suspect?

10. I have one true friend (Stephannie) and one friend who I don't like but am nice to (Destiny), so she assumes we're friends. Since I am her only friend I will be nice to her and be her friend even though I can't stand her. I'm always nice to her anyway, and I never let her know that I don't like her at all. If she needs someone to fall back on, I'm there for her. If anything happens where she needs me, I'm there for her. That's how it works, right? The only part I'm missing with that is the part where I like the person, and I don't like her. But she doesn't know that - don't tell her. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

11. My family has 2 cats.

12. My birthday was yesterday. I asked for a puppy. They gave me a kitten. I named him Darth Vader.

13. I hate pink.

14. I hate it when people paint their house pretty much all white. I can't stand it. It freaks me out...

15. Right now, I go to Karakura High School.

16. I think the guy who owns the Karakura Goten is funny. And I want his hat.

17. I got pneumonia and/or tuberculosis when I was 7 and one of them has not gone away. The doctors can't figure out what it is and can't get rid of it. My hair turned white almost over-night when I was 8 and nowadays I cough up blood during most of my "cough-attacks."

18. I have two siblings, both are elder sisters. The oldest is Jackie and the younger elder sister is Jessie.

19. I live with my two grandparants from my mother's side, my mom, my two younger sisters, my two cats Patches and Darth Vader, my hamster named Storm, and myself.

I do believe that's all you need to know for now. Bye-bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? You like the info chappy? I promise that my real chapters will be much longer and enjoyable, I just whipped up everything you might like to know about the OC and posted it. If you hate the info about the OC, please tell me what I did wrong.<strong>

**I would be typing the technical first chapter, but my mom wants me off the computer. T-T**


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Perfect Match, Right? A Soul Reaper and an Arrancar?

* * *

><p>Chapter Two| OHMYGODPEDOPHILE<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed. Both of my friends had come over for my birthday yesterday. They didn't torture me yesterday. Nope. They're torturing me today instead. They apparently have to sympathy for me.<p>

"Let's go to the park," Stephannie suggested, playing with her short blonde hair.

"I have a headache," I replied.

"Nah, let's go to the forest preserve," Destiny answered Stephannie.

"I have a headache," I replied.

"Take aspirin."

"I have a headache," I replied. "And it's your fault."

"IT IS NOT!" They both screamed. Then proceeded to jinx, double jinx, and so on jinx eachother.

Want to know what I woke up to today? It's what gave me a headache.

* * *

><p>~<em>flashback<em>~

* * *

><p><em>"Tonto~!" Destiny sang.<em>

_"Demente~!" Stephannie sang._

_"-Sama~!" They sang together. "JINXYOUOWEMEASODA! DOUBLE JINX!TRIPPLE JINX! QUADRUPLE JINX! UHHH 5 TIMES JINX! 6 TIMES JINX! 7 TIMES JINX!"_

_This went on for awhile. I was, very sadly, unable to tune them out because they were that loud. Not to mention they were right by my ears._

* * *

><p>~<em>end flashback<em>~

* * *

><p>So now you know why I have a headache? Good. You know what I deal with every day.<p>

"98 TIMES JINX!" They screamed. "99 TIMES JINX!"

"100 TIMES JINX!" Stephannie screamed just before Destiny. "HAHA I WIN!" She then gloated.

"Demente-sama, who won?" Destiny said, shocked.

"Stephannie; she said 100 times jinx just before you," I replied.

"NOOOOO I OWE HER 123 SODA'S NOW!" She screamed, to which Stephannie began laughing hysterically.

"Better start handing them over~!" Stephannie sang to her. "Let's go to the _park_."

"Let's go to the _forest preserve_," Destiny replied.

"Let's go to the _park_," I sighed. "It's closer."

"Okay. You've got a point," Destiny agreed.

I grabbed my clothes for the day, which consisted of a small sundress to fit my tiny and frail body. It went down to my knees and was pale blue. I also had dark blue socks that went all the way up to just above my knees, and my shoes were a lot like the school dress shoes, except they were black. "Go get dressed," I sighed, going into the bathroom. I heard one of them go downstairs and one went upstairs to use all the bathrooms. It is customary that I use the bathroom on the second floor of the house where my room is when I'm changing my clothes, one of my friends would go downstairs with their sleep-over clothes bag thingy, and one would go up. When done, we would all meet the friend who went downstairs downstairs (A.N. That might not make sense, so just to clarify, we meet the friend who went downstairs where they were, which is downstairs. So, we meet the friend who went downstairs downstairs). They insisted upon this because to much activity would cause me to go into a coughing fit. It was actually really thoughful of them. After changing and such, I picked up my brush and began brushing my hair. After my hair, I picked up my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. After I rinsed my teeth and washed my face, I put my pajamas in my laundry basket and walked downstairs. All of my movements were slow so as not to over-exert myself.

"Tonto-san~!" Called Destiny, who had gone upstairs. "You should go slower."

"I'm alright," I sighed.

"You're going to give yourself another attack," She sighed.

"I'm going to get another attack because you're _babying_ me," I replied smoothly.

"Hey, that's not nice..." She pouted, to which I immediately apologized. "Don't apologize, Tonto-san," She huffed.

"Alright," I answered. "Let's go," I said as I finished slowly descending the stairs, all of my movements slow and calculated. She nodded. "Stephannie-san, we're ready!" I called, slipping on my small black coat.

"Kay," She replied, coming out of seemingly nowhere. I was used to that, so it didn't scare me. However, it seems that Destiny will never get used to that, as she screamed and jumped.

"Mom, we are leaving now, the the park near the school!" I called to my mother.

"Okay, stay safe and come home if you're not feeling well!" Was her called answer from the office where the office is. "Have fun!"

"Thank you, bye mom! Love ya~!" I called as my friends and I left, closing the door behind us.

* * *

><p>~<em>at the park<em>~

* * *

><p>"Demente-san, want to sing and dance <em>Magnet<em> with me, to show Destiny how amazing we are?" Stephannie asked.

"Only if I can do Luka's part," I replied, talking about my favorite Vocaloid.

"Of course, she dances the least and you sing just as good, if not better than her," She replied, laughing. I rolled my eyes, and we began singing and dancing, just having fun:

[Stephannie] _kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru_

_itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou_

_watashi no choufukisoku ni tobi mawari_

_anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa_

[Stephannie+Me] _karami au yubi hodoite_

[Me] _kuchibiru kara shita he to_

[Stephannie+Me] _ yurusarenai koto narabanaosara moe agaru no_

[Stephannie+Me] _dakiyosete hoshiitashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nain da toomowasete_

_KISU wo shitenurikaete hoshii_

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

[Me] _sokubaku shitemotto hitsuyou toshite_

_itoshii ara __n__shuuchaku wo misetsukete_

_okashii no gatamaranaku suki ni naru_

_ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo_

[Stephannie+Me] _mayoi konda kokoro nara_

[Stephannie]_ kantan ni tokete yuku_

[Stephannie+Me] _yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nadonai kurai ni_

[Stephannie+Me]_ kurikaeshita no haano yume ja nakute_

_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi_

_furete karamodorenai to shiru _

_sore de ii no...dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

(Stephannie held the _'anata_' longer than me)

[Stephannie] _yoake ga kuru to fuan denaite shimau watashi ni_

_daijoubu to sasayaita anata monaite ita no?_

[Stephannie+Me] _dakiyosete hoshiitashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nain da toomowasete_

_KISU wo shitenurikaete hoshii_

_miwaku no toki niyoishire oboretai _

[Stephannie+Me] _hikiyosete MAGNET no you ni_

_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au_

_fureteitemodorenakute ii_

_sore de ii nodare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

(this time I held the '_anata_' more than Stephannie)

[Stephannie] _Ahhhh... ah, ah-ah-ah..._ (long and drawn out)

**(end of song)**

"Whoa... you two are really good..." Destiny said in awe.

"Dmn straight!" Stephannie laughed. "Demente-san is _wayyyyyyy_ better than me, though~!" She sang.

"..." Was her answer from me, for I had heard a strange sound. (A.N. A Garganta. That's what you call those big things the people on Aizen's side open in the sky, right? XD.)

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked as I looked around, confused. They shook their heads.

"Did we hear what?" Destiny asked, equally confused.

"I heard a weird noise coming from the sky," I replied, severely confused.

"... Aliens?" Stephannie suggested.

"Perhaps, though I doubt it," I replied. What? It is highly improbable that with the amount of area and planets that seem to be inhabitable in the entity of the universe that there is no intelligent life forms capable of space travel in any of them. I looked around in the sky again, still seeing nothing.

"Are you looking for something?" A male voice asked sweetly. I whirled around, my eyes huge and a familiar feeling swelling inside of me, as I did my best to ignore it. He was tall, with short-brown hair seemingly gelled back with one stray strand in his face. His eyes were dark brown, also. He was wearing pretty much all white, with I think black underneath his outer clothes. He appeared to be nice, but he totally gave me the creeps.

"Wha- uh..." I said nervously. "Who are you...?" I questioned.

"Who's who?" Stephannie replied, apparently not seeing the guy.

"Wha...? You mean you don't see the guy who is standing _right there_?" I was now very confused and scared, the feeling growing.

"I think you need to go lay down and relax! You're getting that face again!" Destiny pressed, seeing the 'I'm-gonna-cough-alot-soon-omfg-I'm-gonna-die' face again.

"What face again?" The guy asked me, not seeming at all fazed by their ignorance of his presence.

"Who are you?" I whispered to him, growing all the more uncomfortable by the second.

"Aizen Sosuke," He replied warmly. He is seriously creepy. Very creepy.

"Who is who?" Stephannie huffed. "Did you decide to replace us with an imaginary friend or something? Because if it's not an imaginary friend, you're talking to a ghost, and last time I checked, you said that they are unexplainable by science and therefor do not exist."

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked this '_Aizen Sosuke_'.

"HEY!" Stephannie screamed.

"Not _you_. _Him_," I grumbled, nodded towards him with my head.

"THERE IS NO ONE THERE!" Stephannie shouted, then whispered to Destiny, who had huge eyes and looked very worried while staring at my 'I'm-gonna-cough-alot-soon-omfg-I'm-gonna-die' face, "She's gone crazy."

I smacked her. "I'm not crazy."

"Would you please come with me, miss?" He asked sweetly, offering me his hand.

"OHMYGODPEDOPHILE!" I screamed.

"EH?" My friends screamed, looking around wildly. "THERE'S NO ONE HERE BUT US!" They screamed at me, severely angry.

"YES THERE IS! HE IS RIGHT THERE!" I screamed, pointed to the slightly upset guy who I now believe is a child molester and had retracted his hand.

They face-palmed and walked over to where I had pointed and waved their arms wildly. I gasped. Their hands had gone right through him. A bead of sweat trickled down my face. I am officially terrified. The guyed then sighed, clearly exasperated. "See? No one there. Let's go home. You obviously need to relax..." Stephannie stressed, clearly very worried.

"And maybe to a mental institution..." I mumbled. "And theropy..."

Suddenly, a large pressure fell over us. Stephannie and Destiny immediately fainted. I fell to the ground as it began to become harder to breathe and I couldn't move at all. "Wh-what the hell..." I gasped.

"Sh... It's going to be okay. I won't hurt you," The guy assured me as he appeared over me, smiling sweetly. "You have _far_ too much potential."

"J-just what _are_ you?" I whimpered as he picked me up. I wonder why I haven't started coughing again... I won't complain. But I still have the feeling that I usually get when I'm about to get a really bad coughing fit...

"I'm a Shinigami," He replied sweetly. He then made some motion with his hands and some kind of dark rip opened in the sky, making that weird sound I had heard earlier. I gasped. _So that's where it came from...!_ I thought. The rip thingy closed behind us. "It's okay... I won't hurt you," He told me again. At that moment, the pressure increased and I fainted.

* * *

><p>~<em>Aizen's pov<em>~

* * *

><p>I had barely let out any Spiritual power on the girl's friends when they had fainted from it. I had judged the girl's spiritual power and assumed the would need over 90% of my spiritual power to faint, but I was wrong, to my surprise, though I didn't show the end, I needed to use 95% of my spiritual power to make her faint. The only reason I didn't kill her is because her Spiritual Power is still immature, and she might come to my side if I use Kyōka Suigetsu. Why she though I was a pedophile, I may never know. Anyway, back to more pressing topics. After getting her to faint from my Spiritual power, I left the Garganta and went back to Hueco Mundo. I brought her to one of the vancant rooms and put her on the bed, then left. I immediately called a meeting to discuss the girl. When I arrived at the meeting room, everyone was there. I walked in with Tousen to my left and Gin to my right. I sat down at my seat. Gin and Tousen went to their usual spots.<p>

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming. I have called this meeting today to talk about our possible new ally. I already have her with us, however I had to knock her out. At the moment, she is unconsious in her room. She possess strength that is barely smaller than my own,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Perfect Match, Right? A Soul Reaper and an Arrancar?

Chapter Three| Where am I...?

~_recap_~

_"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming. I have called this meeting today to talk about our possible new ally. I already have her with us, however I had to knock her out. At the moment, she is unconsious in her room. She possess strength that is barely smaller than my own," _

~_end recap_~

~_Still Aizen's pov_~

At the last bit of information, there were many gasps. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he signaled he had a question. "Yes, Ulquiorra?" I asked him kindly.

"Aizen-sama, if I may ask, how is it possible that this girl can be anywhere as strong as you?" He sounded very shocked and confused as he asked me this.

"I'm not entirely sure, Ulquiorra, but she won't be for long; I'm still mastering the Hōgyoku," I said softly. He nodded. "Continuing on, if she does indeed become our ally, we will be creating a new rank for the Espada," With this announcement, there was an audible gasp from everyone else in the room. I smirked. "This rank will be the number 0 Espada. It can also be called 'Espada Cero'," I stated. (A.N. Cero means Zero in English... lol XD) They all slowly nodded, confused. "Because of this girl's strength, she will have this position if she does indeed become our ally," They nodded again. "Are there any questions?" I asked calmly. No answer. "Good. You are dismissed," The Espada all nodded and cleared the room. "Gin, let's go wake up the girl," I instructed, standing up.

"Hai, Aizen-sama~," He sang sarcastically, with his usual huge smile on his lips and his eyes closed. We walked through the halls to the girl's room. I unsheathed my Zanpakutou and released it. I put it in my belt. I did this for in case I had to resort to using my Zanpakutou to force her to join my side of the war. I opened the door and released my hold on her consiousness to allow her to wake up.

~_Tonto Demente's pov_~

"Wh-what?" I muttered, opening my eyes to find myself in a pure white room. I sat up and begin looking around as what recently happaned came back to me. I looked around wildly, terror and confusion envoloping me.

I heard a slight movement. My head snapped to that direction in less than a second. There was the guy from before, Aizen... and another guy who had a huge grin on his face and his eyes closed in what seemed to be happiness.

"W-who are you?" I shouted at them getting out of the bed.

"I already told you; I'm Aizen Sosuke," Aizen said sweetly.

"SHUT UP, PEDOPHILE!" I shouted. That got a sweatdrop from both of them.

"Aizen-sama, what did you do to make her think that you're a pedophile...?" The purple haired guy asked skeptically, chuckling.

"Absolutely nothing,"***** Aizen replied calmly. I huffed.

"You're just a creepy creeper until you prove otherwise!" I grumbled. The purple-haired guy snickered. "What's his name?" I snapped, indicating the purple haired creeper.

"Ichimaru Gin," Aizen replied.

"Alright, I have two of the creeper's names. Let me go home so I can turn you in to the cops," I said calmly.

_Thump_. That was the Ichimaru guy falling on the ground as he laughed. (A.N. That's two of my stories now that Ichimaru has fallen on the ground laughing at my hilariousness... I'm on a roll! XD)

"Please, hear me out before you decide to leave," Aizen said sweetly. I huffed, but decided to hear him out. I sat on the bed.

"Fine."

He then proceeded to tell me about something called '_Soul Society_' which used to be a great establishment that helped good souls to pass on and helped good spirits that had been corrupted in their afterlife to become uncorrupted and pass on. He said that it had been completely corrupted and he and his followers were trying to destroy it because there was no was it could become uncorrupted and how _they_ were the true and pure uncorrupted version of it. He also told me about '_Shinigami_' '_Arrancar_' and '_Espada_'. He also explained what '_Spiritual Power_' was, and what '_Zanpakutous_' are. He explained about some upcoming war called the '_Winter War_'. He explained about what '_Hollows_' are, and about their powers. He explained '_Kidou_'. He told me how he wanted to turn me into an Arrancar and make me the Espada Cero, the highest ranking in his army. All the while I was making a plan to decieve him and find a way to escape him to Soul Society, because I figured that he was lying the entire time. Here's my plan: Do whatever he says until the Winter War was over because I figured he would lose no matter what.

So, when he finished his little speech, I lied perfectly, saying that I thought he was completely right and how I would do anything he wanted me to.

He fell for my lie.

Completely.

*** storyteller427 helped me with this part - I couldn't think of what Aizen would say to that... =[**

**I apologize for the short chapter, but what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Perfect Match, Right? A Soul Reaper and an Arrancar?

* * *

><p>Chapter Four|<p>

* * *

><p>~<em>recap<em>~

* * *

><p><em>So, when he finished his little speech, I lied perfectly, saying that I thought he was completely right and how I would do anything he wanted me to.<em>

_He fell for my lie._

_Completely._

* * *

><p>~<em>end recap<em>~

* * *

><p>~<em>A Short While Later<em>~

* * *

><p>I was now walking down a corridor, following 'Aizen-<em>sama<em>' to some place to turn me into an _Arrancar_. I honestly didn't care about what he turned me into at this point. I just wanted to go home.

So, when they did whatever to turn me into an Arrancar, I just went with the program: Doing whatever he said - within reason - and pretending I was doing it willingly and happily. I would also refrain from calling him a pedophile.

* * *

><p>~<em>Ichimaru Gin's pov<em>~

* * *

><p>I honestly feel sorry for the poor girl. It was obvious to me that she just wanted to go home and live out her life. This was just another one of the things I hate Aizen for. One was that he hurt Rangiku-san and made her cry, the second one was that he used the former 12th squad captain Urahara Kisuke as his scapegoat for what he did to the upper class Shinigami, and the third reason is what he was doing to the poor girl now. It's obvious he's gloating for getting the girl to do what he wanted her to do without having to use his Kyōka Suigetsu on her, and now he's turning her into an Arrancar. It's one thing kidnapping her, but did he really have to do this? I'm sorry, but it just seems wrong.<p>

Aizen opened the door to the room he was using for the purpose of turning the girl into an Arrancar.

"What do I have to do?" The girl asked innocently. She was a damn good liar, I had to admit that.

"All you have to do is relax," Aizen said sweetly.

"Ooookay..." She murmered.

"What's your name?" I asked her sympathetically. If she was going to turn into an Arrancar and lose her memories, she was at least going to keep her name, no matter what it was.

"Tonto Demente," The girl replied. Why would her parents name her Foolish Lunatic? My sympathy increased.

"Dem-chan, I wish you luck," I said quietly to her, where Aizen couldn't hear me. She just gave me the classic 'wtf?' look. Aizen smiled.

"Well, we'd better get this over with, shouldn't we, Demente-sama?" He said quietly.

"Hai, Aizen-sama!" She said, immediately saluting and looking like a loyal subordinate. Did Aizen know, or did only I notice the slightest sign of her act...? I know for a fact it's there. She was just as good as me, if not better.

Aizen took out the Hogyoku. "Close your eyes, Demente-sama... It will help you relax."

"Hai, Aizen-sama!" She closed her eyes. Poor thing. The light of the Hogyoku began to glow brighter...

* * *

><p>~<em>Random Song - Bleach OST - Treachery<em>~

* * *

><p><em>I can tell that you've never been true to me,<em>

_I can smell that you're acting so fearfully,_

_I can hear what you're hoping I want to hear,_

_I can feel the alarm bells are ringing in me!_

_I can touch but I know you don't feel a thing,_

_I can pray but I know you commit a sin,_

_I can sense now its all become clear to see!_

_You're no good and you mean no good, treacherously!_

(A.N. You ask why? =] Why not?

* * *

><p>~<em>5 Days Later<em>~

* * *

><p>~<em>Tonto Demente's pov<em>~

* * *

><p>The purplish glow was around me. I opened my eyes.<p>

"Hello... do you remember me?" A voice asked softly. I looked.

"Yes... Aizen-sama," I replied smoothly.

"That's very good..." He said, smiling. "Do you know who you are?"

At that question, I blinked. I remembered him... Another man, who was smiling... Ichimaru Gin... He had asked me my name... I couldn't remember! I couldn't remember anything past the time that I had arrived in Hueco Mundo! Wait... How did I know where I was? What happened...?_ Oh~!_ That's right. I had turned into a Hollow, then a Grande Menos, then a Gillian, then an Adjuchas, and a Vasto Lorde. After that, Aizen-_sama_ had transformed me into an Arrancar. But... I still don't remember my own name, or anything before coming here. I remember the Ichimaru guy asking me my name, and me telling him, but not my name.

"No... Aizen-sama..." I whispered, looking down at my currently-nude body.

"Your name is Tonto Demente. Remember?" My head snapped up.

"Ohhhh yeeeeaaah!" I exclaimed, remembering when he told me.

"Here - put this on," He said quietly, handing me some clothes. I nodded. putting them on quickly, attempting to ignore the Hollow hole in my neck, and the 0 on the right side of my neck. And the sword. I zipped up to hide my Hollow hole and the number. "Do you remember everything I explained to you before beginning the process of turning you into an Arrancar?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," I replied calmly.

"Very good... You are now the highest rank in the Espada. Use your power wisely, Demente-chan," He told me.

"Hai, Aizen-sama," I replied. He stood.

"I'll have Gin show you around. Until then, I will show you to your room," He said softly.

"Hai, Aizen-sama," I replied, following him to my new room. Going through the halls was killing me. Leave it to me to be kidnapped (I remembered that I was kidnapped) by someone who keeps their home or whatever pretty much pure white. FML. He opened a door. My room was light grey.

At least it wasn't white.

The room was actually pretty okay - the futon was a decent size, and it looked comfortable. There was also a small - white - couch and a bookcase. There was two doors which Aizen said led to a closet with some more clothes my size in it and the other led to a bathroom with the proper _items_ to meet my _feminine_ needs, to which my cheeks turned very, _very_ red. There was also two windows showing outside. He also said that he would sent Ichimaru Gin and Ulquiorra Schiffer, whoever that was, to show me around tomorrow morning, so expect to be woken up early. After that, he just said goodnight and left. I sat down on the bed after he closed the door.

"Oooh, this is soft~!" I exclaimed, poking it. I was going to have a good night's sleep. My expession? ^_^

I laid down and pulled the blanket over me, closing my eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>~<em>The Morning<em>~

* * *

><p>I woke up early as usual. But, apparently, so did everyone else here - a knock sounded immediately after I changed. When I opened the door, not only was the Ichimaru guy there, but so was 10 other people who were dressed similar to me.<p>

"Uh... Hi there!" I chuckled nervously, very confused. They just stared. "Uh... Ichimaru-san... Er sama... er whatever... Wanna introduce me to your friends?" When I asked that, the other 10 of them actually walked away... "Well that was RUDE!"

"Don't bother with em' right now, Dem-chan," He replied, grinning. "Follow me?" He suggested.

"Hai, Ichimaru-sama!" I immediately replied. He bent down to my height.

"You don't have to pretend for me, Dem-chan. I already know you're pretending so Aizen doesn't hurt you," He whispered in my ear. I kept my expression the same, thinking maybe he was testing me.

"Whatcha talking about, Ichimaru-sama?" I asked, pretending to be severely confused.

He giggled. "You're a pretty good liar, y'know that? I don't know if Aizen knows yet or not, but I can see through your little scheme," He whispered in my ear again.

"... Are you trying to test my loyalty or something, Ichimaru-sama?" I asked, actually confused now.

He sighed. "I'm not testing - I'm _stating_ your alliance, which is obviously not with Aizen," He whispered in my ear again. He straightened, chuckling at my dumbfounded expression. "Let's go, Dem-chan~!" He sang, turning and beginning to walk away.

"H-hai, Ichimaru-sama," I said, confused as to how he saw through me. He whirled and suddently was right in front of me. This time, he pulled _me_ up to _his_ height. I squeeked. "N-n-nani?" I squealed.

"Call me _Gin_," He said quietly before putting me down. I slowly nodded, terrified. _Holy shit he's fast..._ He nodded, satisfied, and turned to walk away.

"Let's go, Dem-chan~!" He sang, walking away.

"H-hai, Ichimaru-sama - I mean Gin," I quickly corrected myself. He looked over her shoulder, his grin widening, then looked forward again.

"This here is the 1st Espada's room, Coyote Starkk," He said, indicating a room. I nodded. He began walking again.

After a while he stopped again, saying that was the second espada's room and telling me his name.

* * *

><p>~<em>1 hour later<em>~

* * *

><p>"And this is the main meeting room," Gin told me, indicating a room with a huge. I nodded for about the millionth time. "That's all, Dem-chan," He informed me.<p>

"Okay," I replied.

"Do you remember the way to your room, Dem-chan?" He chuckled. I nodded. "Y'know, I think we'll get along just fine, Dem-chan~!" He sang. "The other Espada don't seem to like me at all for some reason!"

"I think so, too, Gin-san," I replied. He squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Yayyy! When I said that to Luppi-chan, he said he didn't like me either!" He exclaimed.

"Hello, Demente-san," A voice said from behind me.

"KYA~!" I squealed. "Aizen-sama, you scared me!" I exclaimed. "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings again... oops~!" I giggled.

"Gomenasai, Demente-san. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," He apologized as I grinned hugely, half turned towards him.

"Aizen-sama, I have a question," I pouted.

"What is it, Demente-san?" He asked kindly.

"Is there any way to make these sleeves longer? I hate sleeves that end at the wrist. I prefer sleeves to be much longer than my hand even," I pouted again. He chuckled.

"You'll have to talk to Gin about that," He chuckled. I looked at Gin expectantly.

"Of course, Dem-chan," Gin chuckled.

"I want a dog!" I gasped in shock. Gin and Aizen stared at me. "I really really want a dog!" Aizen rose an eyebrow.

"We don't have dogs here, Demente-san..." He said quietly.

"Aww, that's too bad..." I pouted.

"Gin, did you finish showing her around yet?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I finished just before you came," Gin answered.

"Good. Demente-san, can you come with me? I need to test your fighting skills," Aizen asked sweetly.

"Eh?" I squeaked. "I'm a 5th out of 10th ranking in karate. Is that enough?" I asked, sweat-dropping. He chuckled.

"May I see that for myself?" he asked sweetly again.

"Alright..." I pouted. I would really rather not be pushed _too_ hard to see my limits, so I guess I'll have to tell him about my illness eventually... which means soon. I followed him as he started walking away.

"Gin, you can do whatever you please now," Aizen told Gin.

"Hai, Aizen-sama," Gin replied sarcastically. We were soon out of view and earshot of him.

"Aizen-sama, I need to tell you something very important," I said quietly, half-hoping he wouldn't hear me and stopping.

He stopped, too, and looked over his shoulder at me. "What is it, Demente-san?"

"I got pneumonia and tuberculosis when I was... uh... 7... and one of them has not gone away. The doctors can't figure out what it is and can't get rid of it. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but it slightly hindered my abilities and if I attempt to over-exert myself, I go into fits of coughing and can't stop. The severeness changes per attack and-" I began slowly, still talking quietly, afraid of what Aizen would do as he interuppted me.

"I see. Then your disease is a lot like the Captain of Squad 13, Ukitake Juushiro's," He commented. I blinked. "It also slightly hinders his abilities. How severe is your disease?" I just stared.

"Well... For the past few months, every attack I've had knocks me unconcious..." I murmured.

"I see... That's worse than the Captain's. Do you remember how old you are?" He asked quietly. I blinked, cocking my head to the side briefly.

"17," I affirmed.

"So you've only had it for 10 years and it's that severe? Captain Ukitake has had something similar and it's not that severe..." He speculated, seemingly unhappy. "That's just a barrier we'll have to break past, Demente-san. It'll be all right," He assured me. I blinked, shocked.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," I muttered, slightly happy he didn't just kill me. He only smiled and signalled for us to continue walking.

"All right, Demente-san. It's time to test your strength," He announced as we came to an open area.

"Hai... Aizen-sama..." I replied nervously as all eyes turned to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Pyon.<strong>


End file.
